


I love him

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: based off a tumblr prompt of Tonks bringing Remus home to Andromeda after Sirius introduced him to her years ago
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I love him

“Meda! Meda!” Sirius calls. Running across King’s Cross to his favorite cousin. His left hand holding onto Remus’ as he practically dragged him across the station.

Andromeda turns from her husband to her rambunctious younger cousin. He looks happier than the last time she saw him, she notices. She looks up at the poor boy he has a grip on, smiling. 

The boy is smiling, running with Sirius trying not to trip over his own feet. Sirius flings himself at his older cousin, hugging her.

“I missed you Meda,” he says, pulling himself back and grabbing back onto the boy’s hand. “I want you to meet someone! This is Moony!” He laughs. He pushes Remus forward, who’s blushing furiously. He lets out a nervous laugh, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Hi, I’m Remus.” He says, smiling just a little.

“He’s my boyfriend!” Sirius practically shouts, gaining the attention of some of the parents on the platform still. “I love him. I want to marry him one day.” He says softer this time, looking back at Remus.

Andromeda gives a soft smile, Ted does too. 

“That’s good,” she whispers. She then turns to Remus, “Take good care of him alright? I don’t want to see him getting his heartbroken.” Remus nods.

“Of course.” He says. His smile grows fond as he looks at Sirius. Sirius’ cheeks are tinted pink.

“Meda,” Sirius whined. 

~~~

“Mum! I’m home!” Nymphadora yells as she walks into her parent’s house. Hand in hand with her fiance. 

“In the kitchen!” Andromeda calls. Nymphadora takes Remus’ coat, hanging it on the rack, before hanging her own as well.

“Come on,” she says kindly, “I want you to meet my mum.” She picks up his hand again, pulling him down the unfamiliar hallways.

Rounding the corner, his mouth goes dry, seeing the woman standing behind the counter. 

“Mum,” she says, bounding over to her mother, leaving Remus staring at her.

Andromeda looks up, recognizing the 40 something-year-old man standing in front of her immediately. Her eyes go wide, seeing the teenager Sirius introduced her to all those years ago.

Oh no, she thinks. Poor Sirius. Her face falls. Thoughts being replaced of what Sirius was probably feeling. Remembering that he had to see Remus and her daughter every so often during order meetings. She swallows around a lump forming in her throat.

She knows Remus recognizes her, but he doesn’t do anything to acknowledge it. Carefully she smiles, looking at her daughter.

“Who’s this Dora?”

“This is Remus!” She says excitedly, reminding her of the ways Sirius said it. “I love him,” Dora whispers. “I’m going to marry him.”


End file.
